edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a made-for-television movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the series finale. The movie aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, Australia on June 5, 2009, Southeast Asia on June 13, 2009, Latin America on September 27, 2009, Italy on July 24, 2009, Spain on November 6, 2009, the United States on November 8, 2009, in Poland on December 30, 2009, in the United Kingdom on July 17 and July 18, 2010 and in France in August 1, 2010. The movie centers around Ed, Edd and Eddy's search for Eddy's Brother who, until the movie, was an unseen character. Summary Eddy's most ambitious scam ever goes awry, leaving the The Cul-de-Sac nearly destroyed and the neighborhood kids (save for Sarah and Jimmy) battered, bruised and furious. They angrily pursue the Eds as they flee the Cul-de-Sac. Amidst the chaos, Eddy searches for the only person who can help them: his older brother. The Kankers join the chase when they learn that their "boyfriends" are in danger. Eddy's brother is finally found, and turns out to be a mean, sadistic bully who gets a thrill out of picking on Eddy. For the first time ever, Eddy feels remorse for his actions and confesses that he lied about his brother so people would like him. The neighborhood kids and the Kankers are so appalled by his brother's behavior, that they attack his brother, rendering him helpless, and so touched by Eddy's apology, then forgive the Eds for everything and finally accept them. The movie ends with the characters marching off to Kevin's House for a jawbreaker party singing "Friends are There to Help You". Story The following was released on an Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; Plot As the film opens, the camera switches over different areas of the Cul-de-Sac, all empty and strangely quiet. Then, however, we see The Lane, completely destroyed. The camera then turns to Ed's room, where Ed, clearly frenzied and terrified, rushes in and immediately begins filling one of his socks with as many of his belongings as he can, also taking his Sponge Collection and some buttered toast. He then rushes outside, interrupting Sarah and Jimmy, who are pretending to make a movie. Meanwhile, at Edd's House, Edd is heard sobbing, with many of his belongings beside an open suitcase on his bed, while Edd himself tries to write a letter explaining the incident to his parents. Ed then comes bursting through his door. At Eddy's house, Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. Ed comes rushing in, hoisting Edd out of his sock, but as they hurry to escape, they sense the other kids coming and rush to hide in Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door (though very poorly). While hiding in the room, Eddy locks the door with several powerful locks, bolts and even a chain. While the Eds cower in a corner, Eddy accuses their current situation as being Edd's fault. Eddy pushes Edd over to the door to listen for the other kids, using a glass to hear, but Ed startles him with a loud crunch as he begins eating his toast, causing Edd to drop the glass. Hearing the glass clatter, the kids immediately begin trying to break down the door. While Eddy and Edd desperately try to escape through the window and a heat vent (both of which are closed off with bricks), Ed attempts to ride away on a Preserved Camel in the room, which pitches him backwards into a fire-alarm like box marked as "In case of movie, break glass". Eddy breaks open the box, but it only contains a peanut. Just then, the kids manage to break open the door partway, causing Ed to break open the peanut, revealing a key. Eddy immediately realizes that the key is for his brother's car. The Ed's pile in, but the car won't start. Just as they realize this, the kids manage to get through the door. The kids come rushing in, all of them horridly maimed in one way or another: Rolf has had much of his midsection bitten off, Kevin is bruised and burned, Jonny's head is clenched by a bear trap, Plank is nicked and cracked, while Nazz has had most of her hair sheared off and is wearing only a cardboard box. Ed thrusts his feet through the car's floor and literally carries the car out of the room and smashes through the house and on to the street. The kids, meanwhile, pursue the Eds on a wild chase through the Cul-de-Sac, the junkyard and the construction site. Rolf nearly manages to drag Ed out of the car, catching up to them on his pig, Wilfred, but the Eds manage to shake him off. Ultimately, however, the kids manage to catch the Eds. Rolf rips off the car's roof and the kids manage to climb the car and prepare to attack the Eds. While Ed and Eddy pin the blame on each other, Edd manages to grab hold of the playground spinning-wheel. As the car spins wildly around, the other kids fly off, although Kevin warns them, "You dorks ain't seen the last of me!". Edd releases the wheel, sending the car (and the Eds) flying off through the sky, which they ultimately escape. The other kids regroup, with Kevin telling them that they can't let the Eds get away with destroying the lane and wounding them like this. Kevin runs off to fetch his bike, with Nazz following him. Plank "whispers" something to Jonny and the two of them run off as well, Jonny only saying that Plank had read his thoughts. Rolf stands alone, swearing to spit the Eds upon his pitchfork in revenge. Sarah and Jimmy decide to follow as well, taking a picnic lunch, just for the sake of watching the Eds get clobbered. The Eds themselves, meanwhile, have landed in a desert. Though their car is in shambles, they realize that they have escaped from the kids, at least for now. However, their joy is soon soured after Ed crashes their car into a huge rock, effectively destroying the car. After Eddy and Edd each throw their anger over the situation, Eddy tells them that the best course of action would be to make a beeline for his Brother's House, as Eddy's brother is feared by most of the kids. Though Edd expresses his doubts, he does end up agreeing, but not before leaving a label on the car marked "Out of Order". Meanwhile, back in the cul-de-sac, the kids are preparing to hunt for the Eds. Jonny and Plank decide to become Captain Melon-Head and Splinter the Wonder-Wood, their respective superhero alter-egos, revealing the location of their lair, the Melon-Cave, which is very elaborately hidden under a tree in Jonny's yard. He nimbly leaps from roof to roof and sets out to scour Peach Creek for the Eds. Kevin and Nazz, riding Kevin's bike, rush out to follow after the Eds. Kevin's rage causes him to go very quickly, splattering both himself and Nazz with insects, blinding him and causing them to crash into a peach orchard. Kevin apologizes, seemly to Nazz, who attempts to hug him in forgiveness, but it is revealed that he was actually apologizing to his bike, which has been broken in the accident. While Kevin attempts to repair the bike, he and Nazz attempt to determine where the Eds are going and take the shorter route to that location. Kevin then says that there was no possible chance that the Eds would dare return to Peach Creek, not after what they have done. After he asks Nazz for a hair clip to repair his bike, he then asks her that who is the only person in the world that Eddy would turn to for help other than his friends Ed or Edd. Nazz points out that the only person Eddy trusts is his brother. Kevin initially applauds her intelligence, but immediately realizes (in fear) that Eddy's brother will not tolerate them chasing Eddy and he and Nazz rush off in pursuit on the newly-repaired bike. Because of the hasty fix-up and the damages done as the result of the crash, however, Kevin's bike has been reduced in speed rather greatly. Rolf, after loading many provisions and weaponry on Wilfred, rides off atop the pig in pursuit of the Eds and finds the wreck of the car in the desert. After lunging out from behind the rock, armed to the teeth and thrusting his pitchfork around wildly, realizes after a confused glance from Wilfred that the Eds have been gone for hours. While Rolf, using a muffin, an egg and a bottle of olive oil, searches for evidence of the Eds, but just as he finds something, Wilfred eats the evidence. However, after getting into a tussle with the pig, he finds the label left by Edd. Giving it to Wilfred so that the pig could sniff out the Eds, Rolf menacingly proclaims that he will have the Eds "on a spit by nightfall". The Eds, on the other hand, are marching through a field of cows, eagerly anticipating their arrival to Eddy's Brother's place. However, Eddy reveals that, though he is leading the way, he doesn't have a clue where his brother actually lives. However, he pulls out a postcard to show to Ed, which Edd attempts to examine for the postmark. However, the plan is foiled, for the mark has been smeared. Ed amuses himself by drawing a picture of Eddy on a cow's udders, until Edd takes the crayon he was using to make a chart. Using the chart, Edd discovers that from their past experiences with Eddy's Brother's legacy, such as a stink bomb and a false treasure map, that Eddy's Brother is a jokester. While Edd tries to determine where Eddy's Brother could learn about such pranks, Ed points out an ad in his comic book, telling about a gag factory in the nearby town of Lemon Brook. Edd points out that Eddy's Brother has to, at least, be a customer to the gag factory and Eddy confidently predicts that his brother is there right now. Sarah and Jimmy, meanwhile, are skipping gaily through the cul-de-sac, looking forward to their picnic lunch and view of the coming Ed-bashing. However, Jimmy balks at the entrance to the Trailer Park, where the Kanker Sisters live. Sarah runs off without him, but Jimmy musters his courage and follows, but takes a wrong turn and is captured by the Kankers. As they torment him, he lets slip that the Eds are in danger, raising the Kankers' ire, but is saved by Sarah's arrival. Though she challenges the Kankers, she is no match for the three older girls and is pinned down and tortured by means of a "Wet Willy". Jimmy tells them what he knows upon seeing this and the Kankers, determined that no harm will come to their "Boyfriends", decide to hunt the other kids to help the Eds. However, that did not mean that Jimmy and Sarah were allowed to proceed with the adventure just because they spoke the truth, Lee has a feeling that the two may know where the Eds are going, so they are going with the Kankers with no choice at all. Meanwhile, the Eds are walking through a field of tall sunflowers. While Ed and Eddy goof off, Edd attempts to make use of a jury-rigged sextant to find the gag factory. After Ed and Eddy hear the word "Sextant" escape from Edd's mouth, Eddy giggles and pretends not to get what Edd had just said and asks Edd to repeat himself, and Edd does so, now prompting Ed to giggle. Eddy again fakes not hearing what Edd had just said to him, so Edd repeats the word again, putting Ed and Eddy into fits of laughter. When Edd realizes what exactly was so funny about the word, this being the first three letters in the word sextant, his face turns red and only says in response it would not be too funny whenever the sextant found where the Gag Factory was located. Despite these shenanigans, the Eds still make it to the factory. Their attempts to break in via the back doors are unsuccessful, prompting them to try the front doors. As they run around to the front of the factory, the camera pans out to the fence of the factory, ominously marked with a sign saying "Keep Out". Rolf, in the mean time, has found the cow field and decides to dismount Wilfred to collect some milk. However, he knocks over a link of sausages, which baits Wilfred into wandering off. At the factory, however, the Eds have broken through the locked front door, but the factory is deserted. Upon looking at Ed's comic once again, they find out that the factory has been out of business for some time. While Eddy and Ed amuse themselves with some leftover gags, Edd attempts to sift through the company files to find any record of Eddy's brother, but all the papers have turned to dust. He marks the cabinet with a label and goes to find Eddy and Ed, who have mysteriously vanished. He finds them both, Eddy with a cleaver through his forehead and Ed with a fork through his head, scaring the daylights out of him, until they both reveal their injuries to be gags. Ed seemingly apologizes, offering Edd a prank can of jelly beans, loaded with a thousand spring-loaded snakes, which launch out of the factory (taking Edd with them) and shower down across the countryside. Kevin and Nazz see this and see the now-broken factory in the distance. Kevin immediately realizes that the Eds are responsible for the rain of snakes. Back in the cow field, Wilfred is feasting on Rolf's sausages, when he sees Rolf pretending to be upset, but actually preparing to spank Wilfred as soon as he returns. Seeing this, Wilfred revolts against Rolf, attacking Rolf in a frenzy, dropping all of Rolf's supplies back on Rolf before running off to hide. Rolf gets up, battered, bruised and with his head hopelessly stuck inside a meat-grinder. Ed and Eddy, meanwhile, are searching for Edd, who is stuck at the top of a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at Edd to dislodge him. Though they both tumble down the waterfall, both are unharmed, Eddy saving them with a trick his brother taught him. Eddy then mentions that his brother is a whiz at harpooning whales. Edd, realizing that Eddy's brother is a whaler, reasons that he must live near the sea and the Eds decide to build a boat to follow the river. Sarah and Jimmy have been enslaved by the Kankers, who are using them to draw their battle-wagon. However, they manage to break free of the Kankers thanks to a clever ploy on Sarah's part, slamming a paint-can on Lee Kanker's hand, while Marie, lunging forward, accidentally impales herself and Lee through a tree. While May attempts to recapture Sarah and Jimmy herself, Jonny and Plank are getting nowhere in their search for the Eds. Plank decides that they should take a bus. Despite Jonny's own reservations about going on a bus, he ultimately is impressed by Plank's determination and declares that they are "taking a bus to justice!". Kevin and Nazz arrive at the gag factory to find that the Eds have fled before they arrived. While Kevin and Nazz search the office, Nazz finds the label left by Edd, showing it to Kevin. Taking another opportunity to try and get close to Kevin, she attempts to flirt with him, but the floor gives way beneath her. She falls on a lever, causing the factory to spontaneously start up again. A conveyor belt picks up Kevin's bike and, as Nazz attempts to rescue it, it snags her as well. Kevin manages to rescue his bike just as it is about to fall into a mulcher, but Nazz falls on top of him, knocking them both (and Kevin's bike) into it. The Eds, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. To avoid disturbing the wildlife, the boat is built in the shape of a duck. During this, Ed catches Edd's hat and it comes off, though what is under it still remains a secret. Edd then christens the boat the "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck" (named by Ed) and the Eds set off down the river. Back in the Sunflowers, Sarah and Jimmy are attempting to evade the pursuing Kankers. As they flee, they discover Wilfred, having fled there after his attempt to escape Rolf. By using a candied apple, Sarah and Jimmy manage to befriend the pig and they ride him out of the sunflowers and escape the Kankers. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank board their bus. Plank hijacks the bus and the bus is seen traveling towards downtown Peach Creek. Down the river, the Eds' boat has been wrecked. It had been caused, according to Edd, by an unpredictable current that caused an inevitable collision. After Eddy says that all he knew is that they were in a swamp in the middle of nowhere, Eddy then says his brother would not be impressed with the now-ruined boat. Edd then loses his cool and asks Eddy if that was what he thought about all this time: that Edd went on this quest just to impress Eddy's Brother, that Edd would forsake his home and family for someone's existence who was questionable. While Ed plays in the water, Edd then says that maybe Eddy's Brother would be more apt to talking about Eddy's and Ed's immature behavior. While Eddy and Ed frolic around in the swamp, Edd tries to maintain order. Ed and Eddy amble into a pool of quicksand and begin sinking. Edd frantically tries to save them, but fails, and begins blaming himself for their deaths, crying out in utter anguish. However, Ed and Eddy reveal that it was all just a joke and that the mud is only ankle-deep. Edd, feeling utterly violated, fed up with being played for a fool and sick of Eddy's selfishness, wanders off with Eddy tagging merrily along behind. A short distance later, Edd turns around and lashes out at Eddy, yelling angrily at Eddy for wasted sincerity because Edd honestly thought his friends were no longer of this world, while Eddy is just trying to not laugh at Edd's words, with Edd saying that it was Eddy's desire to scam that brought them into big trouble in the first place. Ed says impulsively that he helped as well, Edd just glares him down in response. Edd returns his attention to Eddy, blaming Eddy and his scams,enraging Eddy and prompting him to yell that Edd wasn't completely innocent either; Edd was the one responsible for construction of the scam that destroyed the cul-de-sac, and Edd says if only Eddy had paid any attention to what Edd told him and not pushed the red button. It spurs the two to fight and this ultimately escalates to a full-out brawl. In a rare show of strength, Edd kicks Eddy off of him and declares he is heading home, to which Ed tries to stop Edd by saying that returning home now would spell certain death, but Edd, finally sick and tired of this, tells Ed that he would much rather would be a man and take the consequences, even if they might be death or worse, than wander from one place to another aimlessly with a selfish friend and then forsakes them as false friends, prompting Eddy to immediately breakdown, and in anger yell at Edd to go home and that he doesn't blame him for his course of actions, and that everything that happened to them so far was all of his fault. After letting all of what happened finally sink in to Eddy that the blame was directly pointed at him: starting from the destructive failure of the scam, to he and his friends being chased out of Peach Creek, continuing onward with the adventure without any food, water, or shelter and with Eddy having no possible idea where his brother lives, up until this fight, Eddy begins crying hysterically, stopping Edd from taking a step further down the road and Eddy again admits that he is the one responsible for the failed scam that brought them here, calling himself a "foul-up wannabe loser". Touched by Eddy's apology, Edd rejoins them and the trio continue onwards to Eddy's Brother's house. Meanwhile, Nazz and Kevin tumble out of a pipe and into the swamp, having led there from the factory. While Kevin begins wiping the muck off his bike, Nazz is furious and revolted that Kevin obviously cares more about his bike than he does about her. Nazz slaps Kevin angrily and wanders off to build a fire. After finding her, Kevin attempts to reconcile with her and succeeds. As the two begin to share a tender moment, Kevin interrupts it to go and get his bike out of the cold. Utterly disgusted, Nazz knocks Kevin down, seizes his bike and hurls it into a tree. While Kevin, predictably, rushes to retrieve it, Nazz screams from the camp and Kevin returns to find the camp ransacked and Nazz nowhere to be found. Later that night, it is revealed that Rolf has also ambled into the swamp, blind from the meat grinder on his head and flails around miserably in an attempt to find his way. He is seemingly hit by a car, breaking open the meat grinder at long last. However, it is revealed that the "Car" is actually the Kankers with two flashlights and a wheelbarrow. Immediately recognizing Rolf as one of the Eds' pursuers, they immediately take him as their prisoner. The Eds, meanwhile, are also still on the move, despite being exhausted from their long day. As they continue onwards, by the light of a group of fireflies, Ed ultimately decides to call it quits at a small, abandoned park. While Eddy and Edd attempt to settle in, including Edd labeling everything in the vicinity, the Eds attempt to fall asleep in the far-from-hospitable accoutrements. The next morning, Kevin, walking onwards with his bike, is trying to comprehend what has happened to Nazz, wondering if that she was getting back at him for something that Kevin had no knowledge of, but spots the silhouette of someone who appears to be Eddy. Kevin jumps on his bike and goes racing off in pursuit, but "Eddy" is actually Marie, who is luring Kevin into a trap. Sure enough, Lee and May knock Kevin off his bike and capture him, completely destroying his bike in the process. Meanwhile, the Eds are waking up hungry, the obvious reason being that they didn't have enough time to pack any food before being run off from the cul-de-sac. While Ed goes racing off to look for food, Eddy and Edd following, they end up running off a cliff. However, they are saved by a Ferris wheel, which causes Ed to panic and causes the Ferris wheel to launch the Eds directly into the Amusement Park sign. Edd notices that the sign, for the amusement park, Mondo A Go-Go, matches the image on the postcard Eddy has from his brother. Upon realizing that Eddy's Brother lives in the park, the Eds frantically begin searching the park, finding a trailer shaped like a whale. Remembering that Eddy's Brother used to be a whaler, the Eds immediately realize that Eddy's Brother lives in that trailer. Sarah and Jimmy, still riding Wilfred, are also seen to be heading directly for the park. Just as Eddy is about to knock on the door, the Kankers arrive, announcing that they have captured Rolf, Kevin and Nazz and have all of them tied up. At the same time, Wilfred, Sarah and Jimmy arrive, surprised that the Eds are still alive and well. Kevin manages to break free of his bindings, but is immediately suppressed when Eddy reveals that this is his brother's home. Then, to his horror, Eddy knocks on the door. At first, Eddy's Brother seems to be everything Eddy ever said; Benevolent, cool and protective of Eddy. Though he makes a few jokes about the kids, even calling Edd Eddy's girlfriend, he agrees to let the Eds stay. While most of the kids are softened by Eddy's obvious affection and admiration of his brother, it is cut short by a sudden, sharp protest from Eddy. Over the next few minutes, Eddy's Brother brutally mistreats Eddy for his own amusement, twisting his leg around and throwing him repeatedly against the door of his house, which he calls "playing uncle". The other kids are sickened by Eddy's brother's disdain for his little brother's admiration, but their distaste turns directly to rage when he mercilessly attacks Edd for trying to defend Eddy by pounding him into the ground like a nail. It's at this moment that everyone has an epiphany. They all realize that the reason Eddy's been the way he's been all this time wasn't because he was a bad guy deep down but it was actually a cry for friendship and recognition: Something his older brother never gave him. As a result, Eddy became an emotionally wrecked character who just wanted friendship and nothing more. While Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz advance menacingly against Eddy's brother, Ed, despite usually being dimwitted and now becoming disgusted and angry at this himself, victoriously removes a bolt from the door, which Eddy is clinging desperately to, causing the door to break loose and smack into Eddy's Brother's face, knocking him senseless and leaving Eddy battered and unmoving several feet away. Eddy's brother sways unsteadily and says "Uncle" as he falls weakly to the ground. Ed and Edd rush to Eddy's side. Eddy merely stares blankly upwards and tearfully admits to everyone that he made up everything that he ever said about his brother. It was all a misguided attempt to be fit in and be liked. He goes on to admit that everything he's done has been wrong: scams, lying about his brother and the preceding events and asks when he will ever learn. The other kids, having been moved by this apology, immediately realize that all the Eds ever really wanted all along precisely was to be accepted. They rush forward as if to attack, but instead embrace the Eds, particularly Eddy, as friends, showing their forgiveness. Rolf awards Eddy the "Traditional Victory Armpit Rub", Nazz kisses Eddy on the Cheek, telling him how awesome he is and Kevin, for the first time, speaks to Eddy admiringly. Sarah even embraces Ed, whom she has always loathed. However, just then, a bus suddenly pulls up and Jonny and Plank rush out. Oblivious to the other kids' forgiveness of the Eds, he attacks and defeats all three Eds, but just as he gloats over his victory, the other kids mercilessly attack Jonny in defense of their new friends, the Eds. Kevin declares that they ought to head to his house for Jawbreakers. Eddy hails that the Eds are finally "In". Edd then breaks the Fourth Wall by stating that it only took "130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie". The kids walk off, holding the Eds high, singing the "Friendship Song", while Jonny lies broken on the pavement, with Wilfred munching on his Melon Rind helmet and the Kankers dragging Eddy's Brother inside the trailer for a little "Mouth to Mouth". Marie then rushes with the door that Ed broke and puts it back into place. Edd labels the TV screen, "The End." Back in the Cul-de-Sac, after the end credits, deep within the Melon-Cave, Jonny seethes in anger, hurt and enraged by the kids' betrayal of him. He declares that Captain Melonhead's goody-goody ways are over and that he will rise again. He takes on the mantle of The Gourd, while Plank becomes Timber the Dark Shard. Maniacally, he swears to have his vengeance upon the Cul-de-Sac. However, Plank tells him that there isn't enough time left in the movie. The End (for real this time). The AKA Cartoon logo is displayed with a melon rind in the background. Cast and Characters *Matt Hill as Ed, the tritagonist of the film. He is still behaving immaturely, but acts really nice to his friends. In this film, he is referred to as the bravest of the group. His convincing sadness touches Eddy, causing Eddy to change his behavior. It is revealed that his greatest fear is the Eds breaking up. At the end, he becomes less dimwitted than he was previously shown and he becomes much more braver than he was in the previous episodes. *Samuel Vincent as Edd, the deuteragonist of the film. He is the smartest, of course, but got in some arguments with his friends. In this film, he helped out a lot with navigation, as he did help The Eds get to where they were going. Eddy blames him for the scam's destruction of the Lane, causing Edd to question his friendship with Eddy. At the end, he becomes more friendlier to Eddy and less angry with his friends when they do mischievous stuff. *Tony Sampson as Eddy, the protagonist of the film. He still has his greedy and immature behavior and love for his brother until he learns from his mistakes. When Edd calls Eddy a "so-called" friend after a huge fight with him after he plays a not so funny joke on him, he becomes very sad and emotionally wrecked because all he ever wanted was just a friend or more to begin with, admitting that he was responsible for the destruction end of the scam, and this proves true at the end of the film when he gives up his old ways after his brother is discovered to be a fraud, and then all the kids (except Jonny) forgive him for his past schemes after seeing why he wanted to be popular and they all become his official friends. *David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4, the tertiary antagonist of the film. He and Plank portray Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood on the run for the Eds. Jonny appears to be the nuthouse for still carrying Plank around and tormenting the Cul-de-Sac. At the end of the film, upon arriving at the amusement park he finally gets to the point beat up the Eds only to have the rest of the kids retaliate against him (because he was the last to arrive at the park). After the credits, a scene shows him back in the Melon Cave, plotting his revenge. Plank however tells him that there is no time left in the movie, to which he replies, "What movie?" *Kathleen Barr as Kevin. He brings Nazz with him on the quest on his bike. Even though he brought Nazz along with him, all he cared about was his bike making Nazz angry, and decides to dump him. *Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. She went with Kevin along for the quest. She trusted him with her life, until she found out that Kevin only cared about his bike. *Peter Kelamis as Rolf. He brings Wilfred, Victor, Bridget, Gertrude, and a load of other things with him on the quest. All he cared about was killing the Eds and he abused Wilfred. His pig eventually leaves his wrathful owner, and doesn't seem to be returning back to him. *Janyse Jaud as Sarah, who goes along with Jimmy for the ride. This time, she has to trust Jimmy rather than vice versa as they are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *Keenan Christenson as Jimmy. He goes along with Sarah for the quest until the two are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *'Janyse Jaud' as Lee Kanker, shown as the leader to saving the girls' "boyfriends" before the Cul-de-Sac kids get to them. *'Kathleen Barr '''as Marie Kanker, determined to stop the kids from beating up on her "Cutie-Pie". *'Erin Fitzgerald''' as May Kanker, one of the Kanker Sisters wanting to save her "Big Ed" from the neighborhood kids. *Terry Klassen as Eddy's Brother, the quaternary and true antagonist of the film. At first, he seems to be everything the kids have heard of, but he is really a sadistic, ruthless, contemptuous, and cruel young man who ravenously desires his pleasure for torturing Eddy. He is ultimately beaten when Ed sends the door from his trailer flying towards him, knocking him out cold. Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening at Rio Theatre in Vancouver, on April 1, on a.k.a. Cartoon and The Curiosity Company's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for Ed, Edd n Eddy), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "My big bro's place!". The movie aired in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. The movie then aired on September 27, 2009, in Latin America. It was then confirmed on fansite Edtropolis.com that Danny Antonucci found out the movie was airing in the United States on November 8, 2009. Afterwords, a trailer was released for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", a weekend of Eds' episodes before the movie. The only movie scenes in this trailer are Eddy and Edd falling off the waterfall and Jimmy and Sarah in Mondo a Go-Go (though Eddy's brother still isn't visible). Another trailer specifically for the movie was released on Cartoon Network's website and YouTube (courtesy of Bunji from The3Eds) showcasing various scenes from the movie, but trying not to spoil it too much. As of November 16, 2009, the movie is available to buy from the US iTunes Store, for $5.99. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=339051158&id=337383409&s=143441 The movie premiered in the UK on July 17, 2010 on Cartoon Network Too at 9am and later again at 5pm in the "Meathead Movies and Specials Weekend"; it also aired the next day at 12pm. It was never once referred to as a movie, only a special. Reception Most Ed, Edd n Eddy fans enjoyed the movie, citing it as "epic" and "heartwarming and emotional" and, of course, "funny". However some were more critical, citing that most of the movie, especially the sunflower fields, the scenes with the rest of the kids and the Kanker sisters, factory and swamp scenes as nothing more than filler in order to prolong the movie, without any real use to the plot and that the characters only stop with the filler in order to offer exposition. The most critical review was that it had no plot and many fans were especially angry that they did not show what was under Edd's hat, probably because Danny Antonucci wanted it to remain a mystery. The opening chase was especially praised. The fans were pleased by the ending, but many were angry that they couldn't hear the part with Jonny and Plank becoming villains due to it being overshadowed by a commercial. AKA had nothing to do with this as Cartoon Network hosted the movie and it is also common to post commercials at the credits. However, later US airings of the movie had that scene in full, with sound. Airdates Trivia/Goofs *The movie was produced and aired in 16:9 widescreen, unlike the previous episodes which aired in 4:3 fullscreen. *The film was watched by 2.268 million viewers in its initial broadcast in the U.S. http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?236955-CN-Ratings-Thread-Part-5/page5 *The car's spinning jump during The Junkyard part of the chase is reference to a similar jump during the car chase in the James Bond film, The Man with the Golden Gun. *When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, Ed transforms comically into Fish Ed ("Dueling Eds"), Classic Cartoon Ed ("Ed-n-Seek"), The Peach Creek Cobbler ("Tight End Ed"), Lothar the Viking (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw), Old Ed ("Take This Ed and Shove It"), Young Ed ("Every Which Way But Ed"), and a hot dog ("Take This Ed and Shove It"), supposedly to indicate Ed's life flashing before him. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in what is apparently their final adventure (unless Jonny decides against becoming The Gourd). *Eddy’s Brother is the first character outside of the twelve main characters who appears on-screen, and is voice by somebody out of the regular cast. What's funny about this is that his voice is done by Terry Klassen, the main voice director of the show. *Eddy's Brother is the only adult to have his face seen (other than Plank's Parents). *When Jonny/Melonhead gets on the city bus he is freaked out by the adults and bounces off of people's legs while trying to find his pal Plank/Splinter. This is the first time realistic adult figures are seen in any part of the show (The parents' arms are seen grabbing the kids in a previous episode, and Ed has a nightmare of being scolded by his mom, but 'she' is really Jonny). Of course, Eddy's brother is also soon seen (but is a character). *Ed's right shoe and sock are absent for most of the movie. It only appears for the first few seconds, since he used them to barricade the door. However, there's a goof where it returns in the scene where Edd and Eddy fight. Later, it's missing again. *When preparing to launch the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck, Ed accidentally removes Double D's cap. Eddy responds with, "MY EYES! They're burning!". Ed then asks, "Does it hurt, Double D?" This gives many to believe that whatever is under Double D's hat is an abnormal deformity, or a beyond-serious injury (possibly from the Dodgeball Incident). **This contradicts an earlier episode "Stop, Look and Ed" where Eddy had a more delirious reaction to seeing what was under Edd's hat, implying that the former was a joke by Eddy, or whatever Double D hides under his hat worsened between the time period. *Nazz tends to be more flirtatious toward Kevin during the pursuit of the Eds. Either Kevin doesn't see her advances or is too preoccupied with his bike, or the Eds, to notice. *Rolf during the egg frying scene is disturbed by Wilfred. He yells at him saying. "Do you think this is party time from 1999? NO!!!" This is a double reference to the Prince song "Party like it's 1999" and the year the first Ed, Edd n Eddy episode premiered. *Peach Creek Jr. High is briefly seen in the background in the movie when Nazz and Kevin are beginning their quest to pursue the Eds. *The way Ed uses his feet to power Eddy's Brother's Car is a reference to The Flintstones. *Lemon Brook is briefly shown, the same town where the Lemon Brook Lumpers from "Tight End Ed" came from. *There is a goof when Lee looks up, because for a split second you can see that she actually has 3 eyes! Or was that a goof... *The Melon Cave mentioned from "Robbin' Ed" by Captain Melonhead appears in the movie. It is a parody of the Batcave. *This is quite possibly the second time in the show's history that a character mentions a real TV show; Eddy mentions the TV show Matlock when talking about what his brother might be doing when they are boarding the S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck.. *This marks the first time (or the second, if you count his sobbing in "Momma's Little Ed") that Eddy cries in the entire series. *In the movie, Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, but he could have read the address from the box his brother sent him in "An Ed is Born", and in the episode "Nagged to Ed", he said, "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once", meaning he DOES know the address, though it is possible he forgot between the time period. Or that his parents simply sent the postcards for him and tried to keep him from finding out the address by smudging off the brother's return addresses, or the address got smudged from being in Eddy's pocket (like Sarah's diary), and his parents never thought it was important enough to tell Eddy his brother's address. **Eddy's brother could also have moved since that postcard was sent. *The theme park name, Mondo A-Go Go, is a possible reference to the movie Monster A Go-Go. *Ed mentions the Julio Iglesias song "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" when they are "sinking" in quicksand. *Several times the movie broke the fourth wall: **The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, they find the peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie". **Eddy gets out from under the Mondo-a-Go-Go Billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick." **Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, four specials and a movie to achieve being popular. ***This is an estimation, as while it did take the Eds four specials and a movie, there were some half-hour episodes that weren't specials. It actually took them 126 episodes, 4 specials, and most of a movie for them to achieve popularity. **In the end, Edd labels the blank screen with "The End" before the credits roll. **After the credits roll, in an additional scene starring Jonny and Plank, Plank told Jonny the movie was over, to which Jonny replies with "What movie?". *The Eds make a reference to The Wizard of Oz. At one point, Eddy says, "If only you had a brain, Ed." to which Ed says "Have a heart, Eddy!" and Double D, from behind, says, "Courage, courage, Eddward!" and they have no place to stay. These are the things Dorothy's friends in the movie want to ask the Wizard for and what they lacked. Eddy's aforementioned line could also be a reference to the song from that movie If I Only Had a Brain. *When Nazz said, "Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!", her lips don't move. *When Rolf said "son of the shepherd" while in the desert, the closed captioning said "side of my temper". *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live in the 21st century. The cup that Edd uses to listen to the children that are outside of Eddy's Brother's door says, "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater". This indicates that his brother won the title when he was still living at home and this would lead viewers to logically conclude that the Peach Creek children live in the 21st century. *In the movie if one listens carefully they will hear familiar lines from old episodes like: *Nazz's last name is revealed to be "Van Bartonschmeer" (confirmed spelling by her voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald). *In one scene, Rolf cooks an egg on a muffin. This could be a reference to the name of a McDonald's Breakfast Meal, the Egg McMuffin. *At the end of the movie and during the credits, the kids sing "Friends are There to Help You". *At one point Ed says, "The hills are alive!" and Eddy says, "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot!" This is a reference to The Sound of Music. *During the scene where the Eds run through Eddy's house, you see silhouettes of Eddy's relatives. *Listen closely when Captain Melonhead attacks Eddy. Eddy cries "Jonny, wait!", so it is certain that he figured out Jonny is Captain Melonhead. He might have figured that out before the movie. After all, the other kids knew right away that he was Jonny last time. **Also, Eddy quite possibly already figured out Captain Melonhead's true identity in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century (when you beat the game - final boss included - Eddy calls Captain Melonhead by his real name). *Edd seems to have a labeling addiction: **He labeled the wreckage from Eddy's Brother's Car with "Out of Order" **He labeled the drawers at the gag factory with "Dusty, Dusty, Dusty!" **He labeled a dock that he spilled mud on with "Caution" **He labeled everything at the park that the Eds were sleeping in. In fact one label said, "Frank". **He even labeled the TV screen after the movie with "The End", a sweet tie-in to the opening of the first episode. *At the end of the movie, the a.k.a. Cartoon logo had a watermelon on the background, a tribute to Captain Melonhead. *When Plank drives the bus, the city in the distance has a close resemblance to Vancouver, Canada. This fits because Vancouver is also home to A.K.A. Cartoon. *When Edd and Eddy fall from the waterfall and land in the water, a treasure chest and other interesting things can be seen briefly under the splash they make. *Ed was severely bruised and Double D was very dirty during the car chase and desert scenes. But when they get to the cow field, they are completely normal again (except Ed is still missing a shoe). *At the scene in the factory where Eddy and Ed scare Edd, Ed says: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead!" This is a possible reference to a line used in Peter Gabriel's song "Games Without Frontiers". The original line is: "If looks could kill they probably will!" *Eddy's ID card from the episode "Your Ed Here" makes an appearance at the beginning when all the junk in Eddy's suitcase explodes. *Goof: In past episodes that feature Eddy's Brother's room (i.e. "O-Ed Eleven"), the door is black on the outside, and it's barricaded. In here, the door is brown-ish on the outside, and it's barricaded on the inside. *Look closely in the scene where Eddy shows Ed the postcard. In Eddy's chain-wallet, we see Eddy's school picture for "Smile for the Ed", a painful reminder of yet another attempt to gain his brother's room that failed. *Wikipedia lists the movie as a Road movie, a movie that takes place during a journey (to Eddy's brother's place). In addition, they also listed the movie in other releases, teasing a possible DVD release. *Edd says that he can't sleep in an unlabeled environment. However, he slept quite soundly in the tent in "Hot Buttered Ed" without a label in sight. He was also capable of sleeping almost anywhere in "Scrambled Ed". However, in that episode he hadn't slept in probably 20+ hours, so it's possible he was too tired to care. Also, in "Momma's Little Ed", when Edd slept in Eddy's room, there wasn't a single label in sight (maybe because it was too dark). *In the opening credits, we see the lane completely destroyed. When the Eds are escaping the kids in Eddy's brother's car, they rode on the lane being chased by Rolf. During this scene, we see no destruction. **The Eds must have either skipped the destroyed part of the lane or someone must have cleaned it all up, but it is impossible for the destruction to be cleaned up in which it has been about an hour at most between the time of the scam and the start of the chase. *Just because a series is canceled does not mean it is forgotten - there is a reference to "The Brothers Grunt" in this movie. As Edd is walking back home, there is a sign that says "Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park", a reference to one of the episodes of "The Brothers Grunt". *At the beginning of the movie Rolf is biting Ed's foot but fails to capture him, and sends the Eds flying to the dumpster. If you look closely at the sign it says "Go ahead and dump." **The sign also breaks the fourth wall indicating that there will be a commercial break shortly afterwards. *Even though a hopscotch board, shoes, and an ant-covered ice cream cone are seen, Sarah and Jimmy had no clue what had happened. They should have heard the commotion such as the tree falling down and the ice cream truck crashing, even if they had been inside one of their houses. **It is possible that Sarah and Jimmy have heard the noise but didn't choose to investigate since they were occupied with making their pirate movie. *The Kankers take on a more anti-hero role, for even though they kidnap and torture the kids, they try to save the Eds. *Look carefully at the second shot of the destruction. There is the stand for the scam that is crushed from the tree. The remains of the sign has Eddy's face on it. *After Edd's shoe hits Eddy on the head, you hear a gurgling sound; "Bbbll." This sound is also heard in the PopCap computer game Insaniquarium, when one of the fish dies. *When Eddy says, "Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat?" it is a parody of a line from the Eddie Murphy/Dan Ackroyd comedy Trading Places. *Goof: Ed is completely battered and bruised in his room but in the backyard scene you can see he is normal again as he throws his sponges into the air. Then, in the next scene, he is battered and bruised again. *There are Christianity themed scenes. Eddy redeems himself of his past mistakes much like sinners confess their follies and can enter God's Body. The Kanker Sisters often appearing in front of flames is a reference to satanic forces and Jonny 2x4 is a false witness. *Even if it appears Plank is driving, if you notice by how he drives, it is possible no-one was driving the bus. *Lee was seen barefoot throughout the whole movie. *It is revealed that Jonny never, or had never, taken a bus before the movie, yet in "All Eds Are Off", the characters are seen on a bus, including Jonny, although it might have been the fact that it was a school bus to take them back and forth from school-related locations that were previously decided upon. **This could mean that he hasn't been on a public bus before. *When The Eds run in the hallway leading to Eddy's brother's room, if you pause it quickly, on the left wall, you will see a Salesman Diploma, most likely that of Eddy and Eddy's brother's father, since Eddy once said before in "Ed, Ed and Away", "How come he (his dad) sells stuff?". *Some of Rolf's dialogue was marked as indistinct, such as "son of a shephard". This did not happen in the UK version. *Ed uses The Goofy Gophers|Goofy Gophers' famous "Do Tell!" line. *After the kids saw Eddy's Brother attack Double D with Eddy as a weapon, Sarah said "What the heck?!", but the captioning says it was Marie that said "What the heck?!". *Ed's acrophobia set in again when the Eds were on top of the ferris wheel at Mondo A-Go Go. *Rolf's shirt was absent for the entire movie. *The whole episode's plot appears to be a parody of the movie O' Brother Where Art Thou. **The movie is about three prisoner friends who are trying to outrun consequences similar to how the Eds are trying to outrun the Kids' wrath. **Both of the groups went on a journey to find something (The Eds were looking for Eddy's Brother, while the prisoners were trying to find a treasure that the leader apparently stole and left buried at the Arkabutla Lake). **Like Eddy, the leader promises a reward to his friends, but in the end it reveals he was lying about it, just like Eddy was. **This was shared between both Eddy and the leader's friends when they found out. *In "If It Smells Like an Ed", The Kankers know Jimmy. But in this movie, The Kankers don't know him. It may have been that the Kankers forgot about Jimmy between that episode and this one. *This movie marks the second and last appearance of Eddy's magazine, "Jiggy Jiggy". It made it's first appearance in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and a brief appearance in the movie as Eddy rushed to pack up his belongings. *As Eddy examines Ed's comic a bike similar to Kevin's can be seen on the back in an advertisement. *When Edd examines Ed's comic book in the gag factory, the adless page is quite clearly the page from Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond seen in The Eds are Coming Memorable Quotes *'Edd': as he writes letter Beloved parents. By the time you read this, I will be long... far... speaking Oh dear. the letter in the trash can and writes a new letter thinking again Dearest mother and father. It is with great shame... to contain his wailing ...that I regretfully... confess to... again ...I regretfully confess to my involvement of the inexcusable, uncon, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable- in a choking voice and tears spilling with scratchy writing -''IMMORAL, THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL----!!!! halts OH, WHAT'VE WE DONE!?!?!?'' as Ed crashes in Ed: worrisome DOUBLE D!!!! ---- *'Eddy': This is all your fault, Sockhead. Edd: My fault? Funny isn't it how it's always my fault when yet another of your amazing scams goes awry. Eddy: Yeah. Well, I didn't see you stop me. You should have known it would go bad. Ed: And boy, did it go bad. ---- *'Edd': In case of movie break glass?! Eddy: Bingo! the container My bro's always prepared! the peanut A peanut?! Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy Cheap movie. ---- *'Edd': I think I'm gonna be sick! Eddy: Not in my brother's car, you're not! ---- *'Kevin': Time for payback! Jonny: Plank wants first crack at 'em! Rolf: Rolf will use their hides as a truss for Nana's weeder! Nazz: to the guys on the roof of Eddy's Brother's car Like, thanks for the help up here, guys! Duh! ---- *'Eddy': Double D! You got any bright ideas? (Shows Edd throwing up) ---- *'Eddy': Those chumps'll never catch us now! From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing-''car hits a giant rock that pushes it over. Eddy is thrown from the driver's seat and lands on the ground. After a few seconds the car explodes like a party popper.'' ---- *'Ed': Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy? Eddy: If only you HAD a brain, Ed. Ed: Ow, come on, Eddy, have a heart! Edd: Courage. Courage, Eddward! ---- *'Rolf': Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? NO! ---- *'Ed': behind Eddy ''Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy. '''Eddy': What doesn't? ---- *'Ed': THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!!! Eddy: Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot... ---- *'Edd': Haven't we poked and prodded fate enough for on day, Eddy? I'm frightened. Eddy: Poor little ol' sockhead. You're so neeve. Edd: I think you mean "naive", Eddy. Eddy: That too. ---- *'Edd': It's all fun and games, but merry-making nearly cost us this sextant! and Eddy stop playing Eddy giggling You catch that Ed? Edd Uh, the what? I missed it. What's it called? Edd: It's called a sextant, an astronomical instrument used to... Ed: giggles Eddy: Sorry, I missed it. What's it called? Edd: It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy. and Eddy howl into laughter 'Ed': Say it again, Double D! Edd: realizes what is funny about the word "sextant" Oh my! embarrassingly You won't be giggling when this unnamed device triangulates our position and gives us a precise heading to the true direction of the gag factory. Eddy: Wanna bet? ---- *'Eddy': Big bro! It's me! Eddy! You know! whispering Pipsqueak. ---- *''scares Double D with a fake fork through his head, and with blank, white eyes'' Ed: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead…" ---- *'Ed': "Tag! You're it!" Eddy: to catch Ed "You're dead!" Ed: off a cliff "Look, I'm Double D. I'm flying." ---- *'Edd': the name of the boat "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck?" sees Ed laughing Eddy: "Surprised you didn't run out of paint." ---- *''and Eddy begin to sink in quicksand while struggling to get out'' Edd: Make no sudden movements... YOU'RE SINKING IN QUICKSAND! 'Eddy': QUICKSAND!?!? ED, WE'RE DONE FOR! Ed: WE ARE SO IN MANURE! Eddy: IMMATURE, STUPID,'' IMMATURE! OH, MAN!!!! WE'RE REALLY SINKING NOW!!!!'' Ed: TO ALL THE GIRLS I LOVED BEFORE! Eddy: NO! ED! WAKE UP, MAN!!! DOUBLE D!!! ---- *'Ed': STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now! Edd and Eddy on Ed:STAY OUT OF IT ED! Ed: The evil dark side has consumed them BOTH! Trouble! Bad! Big! ---- *'Eddy's Brother': and drops Eddy Why's your girlfriend to Edd wearing a sock on her head? Eddy: surprised Girlfriend? ---- *'Eddy': Bro, give it up. Eddy's Brother: Give it up? I thought you wanted to hang with your hero! Eddy: nervously I do, Bro, I do! Edd: Mr. Eddy's Brother! As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy? And not, um... steam after Eddy's Brother gives him an evil smile belittle him... in front of his... friends? Eddy's Brother: Belittle? He's always been little! I like you, girlfriend. Edd into the ground You've got spunk! ---- *'Eddy': We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby! Edd: And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy! Ed: Let's sing a song! kids then sing "Friends are There to Help You" ---- *'Lee': Eddy's Brother inside his trailer along with May First one inside gets to give 'im mouth and mouth! ---- *'Jonny': This is your craziest plan ever, Plank! We'll show them. We'll show them all! What's that? They did, didn't they? Yes... The goody-goody two-shoe days of Captain Melonhead and Splinter have come to an end! Out of the darkness'll rise... the villainous days of The Gourd, and his evil cohort Timber the Dark Shard! Together, we will exact revenge on the entire CUL-DE-SAC! maniacally like an idiot, then suddenly stops What? There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?! Gallery Edd cries.jpg|Edd cries when writing a note to his parents. me_xx5wnbv74h1.jpg|The Eds hiding from the angry kids, except Sarah and Jimmy File:Eee.jpg|Some very frightened Eds escape in Eddy's brother's car. File:Peachorchid copy.jpg|The Peach Orchard. File:Fake_Jonny.jpg|Does THIS look like Jonny to you?! File:Meloncave.jpg|The Melon Cave. File:Gagfactory.jpg|The Lemon Brook Gag Factory. File:Ed2.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap 2, Ed's Transformations. File:EEnEmovie_chest.PNG|The treasure chest. Ed, Edd, and Eddy The Big Picture Show Part 5.jpg|Sunflower Field File:Under_her_Hair!.png|Lee has 3 eyes! Well, it's really just an error... File:BPS_city.jpg|The city seen as Melonhead and Splinter leave the cul-de-sac. File:Ngbbs4aa5a606f2542.jpg|Eddy's Brother. File:945.jpg|Marie dressed up like Eddy to trick Kevin. File:Evil_Jonny.jpg|Before...Hero... File:Gourd.jpg|After...Villain! File:AKA_Movie.jpg|A.K.A. Cartoon logo. Notice the watermelon on the background. File:Bps_logo_us.jpg|Movie logo, as seen in the United States trailer. File:Bps_scam.jpg|The 1st part of the scam. Nazz's outline is painted to the fence. File:Bps_scam2.jpg|The 2nd part of the infamous scam. File:Bps_scam3.jpg|A full view of the carnage. File:Sextant.jpg|Don't even say it. File:13223.jpg|Laying back EddysBrother- Evil Smile.JPG|Eddy's Brother gives an evil smile to Double D. EddEye.png|Edd's eyes went off! (It's just an error) Kevin and Nazz.jpg|Kevin and Nazz in the swamp. File:Eeebigshow.jpg|Edd cheering Eddy up. ngbbs4a4e260d9b874.jpg|Ed's face. gtgttg.PNG|Eddy trying to open his brother's vent. hbtr.PNG|Uncle... Uncle...... Bus.jpg|Jonny reaches to where the Eds are in the bus. APeanut..JPG|"A peanut?" EddyCleaver.JPG|"RUN DOUBLE D! SAVE YOURSELF!" EddyElephant.JPG|Eddy's the world's shortest elephant! Bro glasses off.png|Eddy's brother's face without glasses. AAAAA.png|A view of the destroyed playground. Video Gallery Trailers Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia. Video:Ed Edd'n Eddys Big Picture Show OFFICAL U.S.A TV spot‎|Trailer for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", released late October 2009. Video:New Big Picture Show Trailer|The USA trailer, released in late October 2009. Full Movie thumb||left|400px|Full movie Clips thumb|left|400px|Eddy's Brother revealed thumb|left|400px|Double D's letter See Also *The Destruction of the Lane *The Melon Cave *The Gourd *Eddy's Brother *The Peach Orchard *S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show on The Cartoon Network Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Specials